


Villainous Limericks

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Villain day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Does what it says on the tin





	Villainous Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr 
> 
> For 007 fest 2019 Villain Day

Le Chiffre loved his gambling halls,  
And had fun hitting Bond in the balls,  
Then got shot in the head  
So now he is dead,  
Though he bought about his own fall.

There once was a villain called C,  
Who was working for SPECTRE, you see,  
His real name was Denbigh,  
Perhaps born in Tenby,  
But in the end he was felled like a tree.

When seen though the eyes of his cat,  
Blofeld was really all that,  
Then Bond came along  
And things all went wrong,  
Now Pam has a new home in Q’s flat.

There once was a man known as Jaws,  
Who had stainless steel teeth in his maw,  
He could bite through a flute,  
But his teeth made him mute,  
Which is really a serious flaw.

The Russians thought SMERSH a good name,   
But everyone else found it lame,  
They appeared in the books,  
But were let off the hook,  
In the movies, they never found fame.

In the 60s we met Fräulein Bunt,  
Of her classmates she was not the runt,   
She escaped with her life,  
After shooting Bond’s wife,  
But then the plot gave her a shunt.

Raoul Silva, he knew how to hack,  
M wanted to give him a smack,  
Then he shot Sévérine,  
Which really was mean,  
But he died with Bond’s knife in his back.


End file.
